Healing Touch
by SharonH
Summary: (Miracle fic)Cal's Uncle George called her for help looking after the 1980 US Hockey Team. She did it as a favor, but ended up getting so much more.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: There is no way I own any of these people, places or events. Disney owns the movie, and the people own themselves. I own Cal, Teri, and Michelle.

Okay, I'd LOVE feedback, even if you told me I suck. I can't decide who to put Cal with. It is floating between OC, Mac, and Jim Craig. Let me know who you think should win the toss up…

Herb Brooks looked at the faces of the twenty six young men that he had chosen for his preliminary roster. "Take a good look around boys," he said pausing briefly, "because they're the ones getting off easy." He continued his speech, telling them how he would be their coach, not their friend. If they needed a friend they could go to Coach Patrick, Doc, or Doc's assistant Cal. Herb motioned to a woman making her way down the stairs towards them.

Cal walked over to where Doc was standing with Herb and Craig. The two coaches shook Cal's hand, and Coach Patrick handed out some sheets to the players while Herb left. She stood with Doc listening to him speak softly.

She hadn't been surprised by some of the names on the list. Having watched them, she could tell they were all solid players. Cal knew there were six more of the men that would be leaving before the end, and she watched the group leave with a critical eye. There were several Minnesota boys, and several Boston boys. Should be interesting.

She had been surprised when her great uncle, George Nagobads, or Doc, had contacted her, asking her to come and assist them with this endeavor. She had graduated the semester before with a degree in physical therapy, and would be going back to finish for a degree in sports medicine. Calliope Vanya Nagobads was twenty years old, and felt ages ahead of the other young people in her age group. She was born in New York to a Latvian father, and a Russian mother. They had died 2 years earlier in a plane crash. Since she was a child she had spent most of her summers in Minnesota.

Cal tried not to think of her parents too often. Their death still burned a hole through her heart. She shrugged off her melancholy. She was meeting some of her friends from the area at the local bar that evening, and needed to get ready.

Most of the players were at the bar when she and her friends entered. She noticed that they were already separating into their different groups. She shook her head wryly thinking how they'd better get over that real quick.

"Oh, Cal, who's that?" her brunette friend Teri asked her pointing to one of the players. Teri was tall, with long, straight, brunette hair. A smattering of freckles fell over her pert nose, and she had a wide smiling mouth. She was a pretty girl, who was skinny as a stick.

Cal thought for a moment before answering, "That's Rob McClanahan. He played here in Minnesota under Coach Brooks."

"He's cute." this came from her other friend Michelle. The redread of the group, Michelle was petite, with a curvy body. "Heck, most of them are."

Cal shrugged. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend. They had dated for two years, and Cal wasn't looking to starting to date again. "Yeah, but in the end they're all just boys. You see that other boy at the end of that table." The boy she was pointing towards looked angry. "That's Jack O'Callahan, they call him OC. I overheard him talking about Minnesota earlier. He has some real issues, especially with Rob McClanahan."

"I think it's pretty exciting, what you get to do." Teri gushed.

Michelle was watching Cal's sour expression. "It's going to be hard work."

"Yeah, but it'll be amazing on my resume. With my grades, and this experience, I can choose whichever college I want to finish up my degree." she mused.

Teri snorted, "Cal, with your grades, you can pick any college now."

Michelle laughed, "At least we'll be able to spend some time with you while they're practicing. I've missed you while you've been schooling year round the past few years."

Cal lifted her mug of beer in a toast, "Here's to good friends. Friends who've stood by, both near and far." Looking at her two friends mischievously, she remembered a chant they used to say when they had first entered their teens, "May we never have to stuff our bras…" The other two joined in, their mugs also in the air, "or date men with back hair!" The three girls burst out laughing at their silliness, drawing quizzical looks from the hockey players.

Teri slyly pointed towards a player with a full beard, "I would bet you money that one has back hair." she whispered, eliciting snorts of laughter from her friends.

Calliope woke early the next morning, and headed to the rink. It was still too early for anyone else to be there, so she dressed in some warm tights, a white leotard, and an oversized, and ragged red sweater. She pulled her long, curling, chocolate brown hair into a loose bun on top of her head. Setting her tape player on the benches, she finishing tying her skates, and headed for the ice to stretch out.

She started skating to Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard, by Paul Simon. It was a fast paced song, and she loved feeling the air rush by her as she skated. Spinning, and jumping she let all of the distractions in her life melt away for a little while. She didn't notice several of the players had entered and were watching her from the top of the stands. After Paul Simon, the music changed into Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. A little slower, but it gave her the same rush.

This was why she'd never chosen to even try to skate professionally. She was good, but she wouldn't have been able to skate to what she enjoyed skating to. So many rules to follow. Plus, she knew she wasn't good enough.

Cal laughed delightedly as Tush, by ZZ Top came on. It had been too long since she'd given herself a break to skate for fun. Too much time spent studying. In the stands the players were almost speechless, watching the lovely girl skate with such enthusiasm.

"Does anyone know what she's going to be doing to help us out?" Mac asked.

The other players were shaking their heads.

"I guess I'm surprised that he'd bring a girl in with all us guys." This came from Jim Craig, the goalie. It had been a rough year for Jim. His mom had died, his dad had lost his job; Jim appreciated that coach wanted to give him a shot at the team.

The last song she skated too was Aerosmith's Dream On. It was the song she always cooled down to. In many ways it reminded her of her parents. When she finished, as the song ended, she heard clapping coming from the darkened rink. She was slightly embarrassed to see the hockey players watching her, but brushed it off. Coach Brooks, Coach Patrick, and Doc had just entered the rink, so she skated off the ice to kiss Doc on the cheek.

"You're pretty good on the ice." Herb told Cal before turning to address his players. "Shows over guys, before we get on the ice, introductions are in order. You all know Coach Patrick, and Doc. The lovely young woman next to Doc is Calliope Nagobads. She likes to be called Cal. She's a registered physical therapist, and is going for an additional degree in sports related medicine. We're lucky to have her and Doc. As you can tell from her name, she's Doc's niece." Herb turned and headed for the ice. "We'll do shifts working the puck."

Cal watched the boys intently. She knew they were men, but her mind kept classing them as boys. Doc and Coach Patrick were talking in next to her.

"I thought Herb would be pretty miffed that Jim didn't take the test, but he just gave me this look, like everything was fine." Coach Patrick was saying.

"Well, Maybe he has reasons for this." Doc answered. Cal found this intriguing. She'd seen the psychology test that the coach had handed out. It had shown her that the coach was an intelligent and highly canny man. He seemed to know what he was doing with this team, even if he had already upset the board in cutting them out of the choosing process.

Cal was deep in thought when the fight broke out between OC and Mac. Coach Brooks didn't even try to separate them, just insulted them. The other guys pulled them apart. She sighed knowing she'd need to check them out to make sure they were okay. Cal would also be helping Doc with checking out the boys muscles to make sure that nothing was pulled, or if something was injured, it would recuperate quickly. She smiled thinking that it was a good thing she gave awesome neck rubs. 


	2. Friends, new and old

Disclaimer: There is no way I own any of these people, places or events. Disney owns the movie, and the people own themselves. I own Cal, Teri, and Michelle. 

Okay, I'd LOVE feedback, even if you told me I suck. I can't decide who to put Cal with. It is floating between OC, Mac, and Jim Craig. Let me know who you think should win the toss up…

**Miss Kitten: I don't know what a Mary-Sue is. I'm trying.**

**danzcoach: thanks for reviewing!!**

**meadow567: yeah, that's who I was leaning towards too. **

**darkdestiney2000; you and meadow think alike, i guess i do too.**

**Nikkd03: I'm delighted that so many people agree who i should go with! He's my fave.**

**PrincessBethy: thanks for the review. i'm working on it, i promise.**

Cal found herself knocking on the locker door, and waiting for someone to yell enter. She walked in, and was glad to see the boys mostly dressed. There were a few that were still in their boxers or briefs, but she stayed professional and addressed them all. "Part of my job here is to make sure that no one suffers from pulled or strained muscles. It's going to be up to you guys to let me or Doc know when you're experiencing any kind of discomfort." Having said this, she turned to leave.

"I have a muscle that's in some discomfort, you wanna come rub it?" Someone called out, there were several snickers.

"Shut up! Show some respect." Rizzo snapped. Some of the others sitting up front were shaking their heads in disgust.

Cal turned back, a lazy smile on her face, they didn't know her well enough to notice the glitter in her eyes. If Teri or Michelle had been there, they'd have gotten out of there before the storm blew. "I don't know who said it," she started softly, "But let me inform you, if any of you, without express permission touches me in any way, shape, or form, You won't be able to continue on this team."

"Gonna turn us in?" the voice said snottily.

"No. not at all." she smiled pleasantly. "I would break all of the fingers on that hand, at each knuckle, making it impossible to hold a hockey stick. I would also cause severe lower abdominal pain, and the inability to have children. I've studied anatomy quite thoroughly." She threw a smile to the boys sitting on the benches in front of her, the boys who had snorted angrily, and walked out the door.

"Cal?" the voice yelled, entering the dorm room.

"I'm in the bathroom." she yelled back. She was in the middle of finishing her hair. It was driving her crazy, so she'd decided to put it into a ponytail.

"Are you ready to go?" Teri asked, looking at her from the doorway.

"Just about. Michelle out in the car?"

"Actually, she stopped to flirt with some softball players." The two girls grinned at each other.

Cal smiled brightly, "Let's go!"

Once again, after dragging Michelle away from the three college boys, the three girls headed to the local bar. Some of the hockey players were already in there. The three girls grabbed their own table again, much to the chagrin of the players.

The girls had been drinking beer for a while, and decided to play some darts. Teri was just about to toss one, while in the midst of a fit of laughter, when the dart slipped out of her hand flying backwards. The girls heard a yelp, and turned to find OC holding his head, and turning to look at the culprit. Michelle started snickering, unable to contain herself.

"That hurt ya know." he snapped, still rubbing his head.

Michelle sighed and stalked over to him, "Oh turn around." she said in an exasperated voice. She ran her hands over the bump, and checked for blood. "You're fine, ya big baby."

"That felt nice." he said giving her a cocky grin, and snaking his arm around her waist.

Michelle grinned down at him. "Oh, ya think so?" she asked, and grabbed his ear, twisting it.

"Ow!" he screeched, letting her go immediately.

"Don't grab a lady, unless she tells you that it's alright." she chastised him, and proceeded to sit in his lap.

Jack proceeded to look at her warily, before putting his arm around her again.

Cal felt a soft brush on her arm, and looked to find Jim Craig standing next to her, the forgotten dart in his hand. "Here, you're friend dropped this." he told her in his soft New England accent. She took it from him, smiling slightly.

"Thanks."

"I wanted to say how sorry we all were about the jackass in the locker rooms." he continued. "We were all really glad you stood up to him."

"I'm not going to let some boy intimidate me. That's not why I'm here."

"What do your parents think of you doing this job? Spending all your time with all these guys?" He asked, a small smile flitting around the edges of his mouth. Too late, he noticed her face paling, and her eyes blinking to keep tears at bay.

Cal found herself looking into deep blue eyes, and she was unable to hide the grief. "My parents died two years ago. A plane crash." she told him, looking down at her slightly trembling hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." he swore slightly.

"Why? How could you know?" she took a deep breath, and smiled slightly, "My parents would have supported me completely. They always did."

"That was my mom." he shared. "She died this past year. She always supported me. She wanted the Olympics for me, so badly."

Cal looked at him more closely. He was a handsome guy. Dark hair, falling to his shoulders, deep blue eyes, and his smile really hit her. "Sometimes the world we live in, isn't as fair as it should be. If you ever want to talk, feel free. I understand what you're feeling."

"Thanks." he said sincerely. "Cal." he added.

"No problem Jimmy."


	3. Getting to know

**Disclaimer: There is no way I own any of these people, places or events. Disney owns the movie, and the people own themselves. I own Cal, Teri, Michelle, and Andrew.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad to know that most of you like it. For the rest, I'm working on making it better. Taking advice, looking at websites. Just so you know…**

Calliope watched the team practicing. She watched with a practiced eye, making sure that none of the boys out on the ice were showing signs of over stressed muscles. Coach Brooks had been working the boys strenuously. She knew that both Doc, and Coach Patrick were concerned. Cal wasn't concerned yet. She knew that if this team was going to go up against the Soviets, they'd need to practice hard. Harder than any other team before them.

The team would be heading to Norway soon. They needed to make a good showing there. Cal noticed Silk holding his left shoulder. "Silk, when you're done on the ice, I want to see you. I'll meet you in the locker room" she called out. She almost smiled at the look on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

Cal turned her attention back to watching the other players. It looked like Jack was working his knee a bit, and Jimmy Craig was rotating his right wrist, and flexing that hand. Well, this was her job after all, she sighed. "OC, Craig, I want to see you after I see Silk." Some of the other players were snickering as the boys swore.

She was satisfied that none of the other players seemed to be showing signs of stress. Cal had enjoyed her talk with Jimmy a few days before at the bar. She had been surprised at herself when she'd mentioned her parents death to him. Being a private person, she didn't share that with everyone, but there was something about him. She was glad she hadn't cried in front of him. Normally she was okay, she'd dealt with their death, and moved on. Sometimes though, it was so hard. Anytime she was doing something that she would have wanted to share with them. Even as time passed it was still hard knowing they wouldn't ever be there again.

Her Uncle approached so she told him what she'd seen. He gave her an approving nod. "Good eyes Callie." he told her using her nickname from her childhood.

"That's my job Uncle George." she told him. Cal watched as he walked back over to tell Herb her observations. Cal studied her Uncle. He was getting older. Uncle George had been the reason she'd chosen medicine, first as a physical therapist/nurse, then as a doctor. Cal knew it was going to be difficult going through medical school. There weren't a lot of women doctors, at least not as many as there should be, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Cal gave the guys time to get dressed before knocking sharply on the locker room door, and entering. She almost snorted in laughter. The three boys were sitting on the bench waiting for her. They all had dejected looks on their faces, like they'd been sent to the principal's office. "It really is for your benefit guys." she told them softly. She walked past them into the small office that was set aside for Doc and her.

She worked on Silk first, not paying attention as the three boys talked about the upcoming game against Norway. Cal ended up icing it, finding that it was just pulled slightly. "I'll rub it for you tomorrow after practice." she told him, "Then we'll ice it again."

Cal moved onto Jack next, rubbed some liniment into his knee, and iced it as well. "Ok big guy, let's see that wrist." she approached Jimmy as OC lay back with the ice on his knee. Silk had left. Cal found herself standing close to Jimmy, his heat radiating towards her. He smelled good, he must have showered before she got there. She looked up and saw that his hair was damp. He was frowning down at where her hand held his wrist, and where their skin touched she felt a slight sizzle.

"Let's give it a little massage, and then I'll want you to tape it better for the next few days." she told him, and proceeded to work on his wrist. He grimaced slightly at the pressure. "It's fine. Just a little overworked."


	4. Fun Makes Way for Hard Work

Cal looked out the window at the night sky. They were on their way to Norway for their first official game as the United States Hockey Team. Most of the players were asleep. She was alone in her section, and had her overhead light on so she could go over some of the charts that Doc had given her. Cal could hear some of the players whispering from their seats behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find OC and Silk leaning over a sleeping form with something in their hands.

Coach Brooks, Coach Patrick, and Doc were all sleeping several rows up. Cal shook her head at the antics of the young men. She was going through Buzz Schneider's chart when chaos broke out. There was a loud thump, and an angry voice.

"Damnit OC, I'm trying to get some sleep." the man said loudly. The other guys started snickering. Cal heard shuffling about, and a figure wrapped in a blanket loomed up beside her to sit in the seats next to hers. He was grumbling, and seemed seriously annoyed. She was amused to see Jimmy Craig huffing into the seat next to hers. He looked at her through bleary eyes, and looked sort of pathetic. The other guys were openly laughing at him now.

"You have tape in your hair." she told him with an amused smile on her face.

He sat up quickly, looking back at his teammates with a scowl on his face. "Funny, real funny guys!" he yelled, his face turning red. This outburst caused the guys to start laughing even harder. Jimmy slumped down in the seats.

Cal sighed and reached over, pulling the tape out of his hair. The dark brown locks were soft and silky to the touch. His sulky blue eyes stared at her. She gave him a half smile, "I'm sure they were just trying to have fun, and keep from being bored." Her fingers burned from where they brushed his forehead, and she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Get some sleep." she told him and went back to her charts.

It took her several minutes to be able to concentrate on her work. The attraction to Jimmy Craig was unexpected. She'd never really been into athletes. The roughest sport Andrew had played was tennis, and that was mainly to network with his business associates. Cal sighed, she was going to have to work through this before she ended up making a fool out of herself.

Cal watched the team skate along the ice. She winced as two players crashed into each other. They were not playing to the best of their abilities. It was almost like they were distracted, and not being as serious as they should be. Cal thought they were treating the game like a college game; not quite on the same level as they should for the Olympics.

Behind her, she could hear some of the guys talking about blonde spectators, and the dates they had arranged after the game. Cal saw Herb's lips tightening, and knew he wasn't pleased at the inattentiveness of his team.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, the game ended in a tie three to three. The boys had started to skate off the ice, all the while laughing, when Cal heard Coach Brooks speak to Coach Patrick. "Get a whistle."

She saw the looks of surprise and trepidation on the boys faces as he called them back out onto the ice. He was telling them that teams that tied didn't win against the Russians. The players were racing between goal lines, their muscles starting to strain. Cal stared with a grim look on her face. Doc and Craig were muttering, and she could tell they weren't happy with Herb's actions. Perhaps now, she thought, perhaps now they'll figure it out.

"Again." Herb called, and the whistle blew. It seemed to go on for an interminable amount of time. The rink custodian had shut off the lighting, and still Herb kept them working. Several of the boys had fallen, and were coughing, close to choking. Their faces were red, and sweating profusely. "Again."

Cal was about to intervene, knowing that while some of the strenuous exercise wasn't dangerous, too much was, when Mike Eurizione spoke.

"Michael Eurizione," he gulped, trying desperately to catch his fleeing breath. "Winthrop Massachusetts."

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"I play for..." Rizzo was paused, still catching his breath, " The United States of America."

Cal saw something enter Herb's eyes, and he dismissed them.


End file.
